jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Arydyjczyk/Czy Czerwona Śmierć na pewno nie żyje...? 2
Po zapoznaniu się Szczerbatka i drugiej Nocnej Furii, nadszedł bardzo trudny moment. Otóż moment, kiedy trzeba się pożegnać. Szczerbek ryczał żałośnie, Czkawka również nie chciał odlatywać. Przecież ten smok był prawdopodobnie jedyną szansą na przetrwanie gatunku. Na szczęście problem rozwiązał się sam - Gdy zaczęliśmy odlatywać, tamta smoczyca przekrzywiła łeb ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili podleciała do Szczerbatka i leciała tuż u jego boku. - Dobrze, że mamy dwie Nocne Furie przy starciu z tą bestią. - stwierdziłem. - Jeżeli Czerwonek faktycznie przeżył niesamowity atak jednej Furii, to oznacza że jest BARDZO wytrzymały. I ilość akurat Nocnych Furii na niewiele się zda. - Sugerujesz, że trzeba "zwerbować" inne smoki? Czkawka przytaknął. - Owszem. Ale to w hurtowych ilościach. Powiedzmy 20-30 smoków z tych najbardziej walecznych gatunków. Wiesz, płetwogrzbiety, Wandersmoki, ewentualnie Wolly Howle, Stormcuttery, Rumblehorny, Kroplowije, Zębacze, Zębirogi, może Gronkle, Szeptozgony, no i oczywiście Ponocniki. - Wiesz, co mi to przypomina? - spytałem. Czkawka pokręcił głową. - Ereta i jego ludzi, zbierających smoczą armię. - odparłem. - Ta - mruknął. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie, przerwane ostrzegawczym rykiem Ramuna. Tuż przed nami pojawił się wielki Marazmor. - My tu gadu-gadu, a tu mało nie wlatujemy na inne smoki. - stwierdziłem. Czkawka uśmiechnął się lekko. - Coś cię trapi? - spytałem, uświadamiając sobie, że odkąd wspomniałem o Erecie, Czkawka dziwnie zmarkotniał. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. W końcu się ocknął. - Co? Mówiłeś coś? - Tak, mówiłem, panie nieobecny! Co się dzieje? - Co "co się dzieje"? - zmarszczył brwi Czkawka. Wywróciłem oczami. - Kiedy powiedziałem o Erecie, od razu tak jakoś dziwnie... - A, to! Nie, to tam... Po prostu przypomniałem sobie jego śmierć. Fajny facet z niego... - Co?! - przerwałem zdruzgotany. - Jak to "śmierć"?!!! Eret nie żyje?! Przecież widziałem go niedawno! Czkawka popatrzył na mnie smutno. - Zeszłej nocy nie wytrzymał. Denerwowała go jego przeszłość, chciał to naprawić, ale nie wiedział jak. Zrozpaczony, podszedł do klifu i skoczył. Nie odnaleziono jego ciała, ale Gothi go widziała. - Co Gothi robiła w nocy na zewnątrz? - spytałem. - A jak myślisz? Bawiła się ze Straszliwcami. - Ale ciała nie odnaleziono? - upewniłem się. Czkawka pokręcił głową. - Więc nadal jest nadzieja, że to nie był Eret! - podsumowałem. - A kto przebywa w nocy w domku Ereta, głaszcze Czaszkochrupa i w ogóle... wygląda jak Eret? - zadrwił tamten. - Nie trać nadziei. - odparłem szorstko. Po jakiejś pół godzinie usłyszeliśmy dziwne dźwięki. Druga Nocna Furia - którą Czkawka nazwał Szczerbatusia (lub Szczerbatka) - zastrzygła uszami i rozejrzała się wokół. Szczerbatek także wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Ich niepewność i lekki przestrach, udzieliły się także nam, ludziom. Czkawce włosy zjeżyły się na karku. - Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to właśnie takie odgłosy wydawała Czerwona Śmierć... - Czyli Stoick miał rację? - spytałem. - Nie, oczywiście, że się mylił. Nie wyczułem sarkazmu i zmarszczyłem brwi. - Skoro się mylił, to jakim cudem...? - nie dane mi było skończyć, gdyż straszliwy ryk, wcześniej dobiegający z odległych wysp, teraz odezwał się niepokojąco blisko. - Naprzód! - zawołał Czkawka. Ja także popędziłem Ramuna, lecz jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Opuściłem z rezygnacją ramiona. "No i leć tu za Nocną Furią..." pomyślałem markotnie. Szczerbatka przez chwilę leciała oszołomiona, a potem poczęła gonić smoka Czkawki. Ramun leciał tak szybko, jak potrafił, ale Drzewokos jednak... jest innym smokiem, niż groźna, szybka jak błyskawica, nieokiełznana Nocna Furia. Zawołałem Czkawkę tak głośno, jak potrafiłem, jednakże mój głos został całkowicie zagłuszony przez kolejny ryk nieznanej bestii. I wtem, tuż przede mną, wyrósł gigantyczny zarys potężnego smoka. Z opowiadań wikingów znałem mniej więcej wygląd Czerwonej Śmierci, więc wiedziałem, że oto mam ją przed sobą. Ramun wydał ryk przerażenia i cofnął się. - Spokojnie, spokojnie... - szeptałem mu do ucha, lecz ja również nie potrafiłem opanować zdenerwowania i przerażenia. Czerwona Śmierć podleciała do nas nieco bliżej. - Skoro masz spryt 13 - powiedziałem - to wykombinuj coś. Nagle Ramun podleciał niemal pionowo pod górę. - Ale coś sprytnego! - krzyknąłem. Drzewokos jednak nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, tylko wciąż leciał jeszcze wyżej. W jednym momencie odwrócił się w dół i zionął ogniem w głowę bestii. I jeszcze raz. Tylko co ogień z olejem może zrobić z twardym jak - no nie wiem, jak łuski Czerwonka - łuskom Czerwonka? Nic. I w tym momencie, z daleka dobiegł nas przeszywający syk. Taki, jaki wydaje Nocna Furia, lecąca z nieziemską prędkością. No, to się zgadza, że z nieziemską, skoro jesteśmy w powietrzu... I coś w okolicach oka Czerwonej Śmierci wybuchło na niebiesko. - Uciekajmy! - krzyknąłem. Korzystając z chwilowego oszołomienia bestii, czym prędzej uciekliśmy. Gdy dolecieliśmy do Czkawki i jego smoka (okazało się, że Wielkiego Smoka zaatakowała Szczerbatka), Czkawka popatrzył na mnie dziwnie. - Po co stoicie w miejscu, gdy wiadomo, że smok niewiele mniejszy od Oszołomostracha zamierza was zaatakować?! Odchrząknąłem. - Po pierwsze - nie staliśmy w miejscu, tylko lecieliśmy najszybciej, jak Ramun potrafił. Szczerbatek popatrzył na Czkawkę z miną niewiniątka. "To nie moja wina" - zdawał się mówić. - Po drugie - nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że to Czerwona Śmierć i że jest tak blisko. - Nie kłóćcie się, tylko ogarnijmy, jak pokonać tego przeklętego pomiota. - odezwał się głos, niedaleko nas. Odwróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy Rumblehorna z jeźdźcem. Czaszkochrupa. Z Eretem na grzbiecie. Rozdział 2 Przez dłuższą chwilę byliśmy tak oszołomieni, że dopiero po czasie zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że za Eretem wyrosła gigantyczna sylwetka smoka. -Uważaj! - krzyknąłem do Ereta, a ten w ostatniej chwili zdołał podlecieć Czaszkochrupem do góry. Nie docenił jednak potężnej siły Czerwonej Śmierci, która zdołała dosięgnąć go i uderzyć. Eret wydał głuche jęknięcie i z przerażeniem spojrzał na Czaszkochrupa, spadającego razem z nim w otchłań Oceanu. - Ratunku! - krzyknął. Czkawka w mgnieniu oka zleciał do spadającego jeźdźca i smoka. Szczerbatek silnymi nogami chwycił wyrywającego się Ereta. - Czekajcie! Tam jest mój smok! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Wraz ze Czkawką spojrzeliśmy na wykrzykującego sprzeczne rozkazy Ereta. - On oszalał. - stwierdziłem. - Naturalna reakcja po utracie smoka - skrzywił się Czkawka. Szczerbatka patrzyła ze smutkiem na spadającego Czaszkochrupa. Wprawdzie Czaszkochrup był Rumblehornem, ale jednak smokiem. Też zwierzę, też smok. Smok to smok, nie ważne. - Chodźmy stąd. - zaproponował Czkawka, widząc, że Czerwona Śmierć jeszcze nie odleciała. Eret, teraz trzymany przez Szczerbatkę, krzyczał non stop różne wikingowie przekleństwa. W końcu Czkawka nie wytrzymał. - Zamkniesz ty się wreszcie?! - zirytował się. To go trochę ostudziło, lecz nadal mamrotał sobie coś tam pod nosem. W końcu udało się odlecieć na bezpieczną odległość od potężnego smoka i Ramun powoli się uspokajał. W jego odczuciu taka wielkość oznaczała najprawdopodobniej Oszołomostracha, niekoniecznie przyjaźnie nastawionego. Toteż w obawie o poddanie się hipnozie, wolał jak najrychlej odlecieć od rzekomego Oszołomka. Eret, uspokojony już niemal całkowicie, szlochał tylko cicho i co jakiś czas narzekał na wygodę nie pierwszej klasy. Trudno się dziwić - niewielu osobników, których Nocna Furia trzymała nogami za brzuch, było zachwyconych. Czkawka, który dotychczas głowił się nad rozwiązaniem problemu ostatecznego zgonu Czerwonej Śmierci, dopiero teraz zainteresował się zrzędzącym Eretem. Zerknął na niego i dał Szczerbatkowi znak, by usadowił człeka na grzbiecie Szczerbatki. Eret z przesadną życzliwością podziękował Czkawce. - Co wymyśliłeś? - zapytałem. Czkawka odwrócił się. - Niewiele ponad to, co już wiemy. Że trzeba zwerbować smoczą armię, jak Drago. Przewróciłem oczami. - I po co ty masz mózg? - mruknąłem pod nosem, jednak nie doceniłem doskonałego słuchu Czkawki. - Jakżeś taki mądry, to sam se coś wymyśl! - O, pocisk z górnej półki... - Pocisk to ja ci zaraz dam! Taki porządny! - Tak? To dawaj! - Szkoda mi uszkodzić takiego farfocla jak ty! - oznajmił troskliwie. - Kogo?! Ja ci zaraz dam farfocla! Sam jesteś takim... - No jakim? Jakim?! - Chłopaki! - krzyknął Eret - już trzeci raz waz wołam, a wy się w granit zamieniliście, czy co? - Ja może tak, ale granit jest zbyt ładny jak na tego tutaj - rzucił kpiąco Czkawka. - Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. - odparłem. - Hej! Ogar! - krzyknął znów Eret. - nie wiem czy do waszych mózgów - jeżeli takowe istnieją - dociera, że kłócąc się i obrażając, żadną miarą nie zbliżycie się do pokonania Czerwonej Śmierci! - Eeeee... No do mnie dociera, tylko z Czkawką jest pewien problem, bo do niego nie ma gdzie dotrzeć... - stwierdziłem. - Zamkniesz ty się wreszcie? - spytał Czkawka. - On ma rację. Mamy poważniejsze kłopoty niż to, że nie masz mózgu. - No z ust mi to wyjąłeś! - powiedziałem z udawanym zdziwieniem. Czkawka już nabrał oddechu aby wygłosić następną ripostę, lecz nie było mu to dane. Nagle Szczerbatek zaryczał głośno, a po rozejrzeniu się, ujrzeliśmy dookoła niezliczone dziesiątki Gromogrzmotów. W jednym momencie wszystkie krzyknęły ogłuszająco, tak, że cała nasza trójka plus nasze smoki spadły na dół. Tak spotkaliśmy się z Gromogrzmotami. Rozdział 3 Ocknąłem się. Chyba. Przez mgłę widziałem jakieś... coś... Jakiś kamień...? Coś takiego. Sufit? Tak, sufit jaskini! Zaczynałem widzieć coraz wyraźniej. Kiedy zorientowałem się, że jestem wraz z Czkawką, Szczerbatkiem, Ramunem i Szczerbatką w jakiejś jaskini, od razu coś przygwoździło mnie do ziemi. Ból. Potworny, rozrywający ból. Bolało mnie prawie wszystko, lecz najbardziej plecy. Chciałem krzyknąć, ale przez zaschnięte gardło nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Obok mnie coś się poruszyło. To Czkawka, który też nie mógł nic powiedzieć, zwijał się z bólu. Smoki miały się nieco lepiej, chociaż też nie były zdrowe. Tuż obok mnie zobaczyłem dzbanek z wodą. Cud. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem chwyciłem go i uniosłem do ust. Wytrąbiłem prawie połowę, gdy poczułem na sobie oskarżycielskie i błagające spojrzenie Czkawki. Podałem mu dzbanek. - Co się stało? - spytałem. - gdzie my jesteśmy? Ałć! Plecy mnie zabolały. - Ażebym to ja wiedział. - rzekł Czkawka, uspokoiwszy pragnienie. Nagle ożywił się. - A gdzie Eret? Rozejrzałem się. Faktycznie, nigdzie go nie było. Poczułem ukłucie strachu. Być może Gromogrzmoty zamierzają cośz nami zrobić? A Eret jest pierwszym. Lecz zaraz odsunąłem od siebie tę myśl. Co niby miałyby zrobić i po co? - Wiesz co? - powiedział nagle Czkawka. - Może udałoby się nam te Gromogrzmoty zwerbować do naszej armii! Spojrzałem na niego jak na szaleńca. - Jak na razie to raczej nie będą chciały walczyć po naszej stronie. Czkawka już chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał mu krzyk smoka i przed jaskinią pojawił się Gromogrzmot, a na nim Eret. - Eret! - krzyknęliśmy równocześnie. - Jak ty to...? - zacząłem. - Mamy pierwsze batalion naszej smoczej armii! - przerwał mi Eret. - Batalion? Co? - zmarszczył brwi Czkawka. - Ach, debilu jeden, znaczy że Gromogrzmoty są z nami! - zawołałem z entuzjazmem, lecz przerwał mi ból pleców. Eret zauważył to i dał znak swojemu smokowi. Zwierz chuchnął do jaskini i nagle... nic mnie już nie bolało. Dziwna kuracja, nie ma co. Rozpromienieni wyprowadziliśmy nasze smoki, które do tej pory troskliwie patrzyły na nas. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Wszyscy zapoznaliśmy się z wielkim stadem, liczącym ponad 200 osobników. Miało ono swoją "osadę" na gigantycznej polanie w jakimś głębokim bardzo lesie. Polana była na tyle duża, że dwie setki Gromogrzmotów zajmowało ją w 1/5. Nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, że dotąd żaden z wikingów nie odkrył jej, latając sobie na spacerze. autora: w sensie nie że spacer to smok, tylko spacer, jak spacer, czynność xD '''W pewnym momencie podszedł do mnie Czkawka. - Jedno mnie nurtuje. - oznajmił. - Mianowicie jak zabierzemy te wszystkie smoki w dalszą drogę. - Nie zabierzemy - odparłem - zostaną w tym lesie. Jak będziemy armii potrzebowali, wtedy tu wrócimy. Proste. Czkawka nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie mogłem przedstawić mu swoich argumentów, bo nadszedł Eret. - Siema. Słuchajcie, może byśmy tak wyruszyli w dalszą drogę? - zaproponował. Czkawka zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim stwierdził: - Tak. Dobry pomysł. Zerknąłem na niego z ukosa i dostrzegłem ukradkowe spojrzenie Ereta. Lekko wzruszyłem ramionami. Tamten jednak cały czas przyglądał się wodzowi Berk z niepokojem. Czkawka zauważył to i zgromił go wzrokiem. - Co jest? - spytał ze zdziwieniem, po czym się roześmiał. - Żartowałem! Idiota... - Dobra, lećmy już. - poleciłem. I polecieliśmy. - Czyli lecimy tak po prostu po to, żeby znaleźć nowe smoki? - spytałem. Eret, dosiadający tego samego Gromogrzmota co przedtem, odwrócił się. - Tak, dokładnie tak. - A co jeżeli to stado było wyjątkiem, który wziął się kompletnie z... Nie będę może mówił skąd? - Na pewno było wyjątkiem. - wtrącił się Czkawka. - Ale jeżeli chcemy zabić Czerwoną Śmierć, no to musimy poszukać innych smoków. Samymi Gromogrzmotami, dwoma Nocnymi Furiami i jednym Drzewokosem, tego nie zrobimy. - No wiem, wiem... Ale... - Ćśśś!!! - Czkawka uniósł nagle rękę i uciszył mnie. Spojrzałem na niego, zastanawiając się, co spowodowało taką reakcję. Na dole, rozlegał się cichutki plusk w oceanie. - Seashockery... - szepnął Eret. - Strasznie łatwo znajdywać te smoki... - mruknąłem. - Na dół. - polecił Czkawka. Szczerbatka poleciała pierwsza w stronę tafli wody. Kiedy przelecieliśmy przez chmury (byliśmy uprzednio nad nimi), aż mnie zatkało. Gigantyczne stado Seashockerów. - E... Można je jakoś wytresować? - zapytałem, bo nigdy nie słyszałem, jakoby komuś udało się to zrobić. - Zaraz się przekonamy. - stwierdził Czkawka, podekscytowany, że być może zaraz po raz pierwszy wytresuje smoka, którego nikt inny nie poskromił. Może dlatego nikt tego nie uczynił, bo po prostu nie próbował. Seashocery rzadko pokazują się światu, a jeśli już to zrobią, są bardzo płochliwe. Toteż kiedy kogoś zobaczą, rychło uciekają w głębiny. Czkawka spojrzał na nas i powiedział, żebyśmy lepiej tu zostali. Pomyślałem, że to pewnie słuszna decyzja. W końcu to on jest Wielkim Władcą Smoków, to on pierwszy wytresował groźną Nocną Furię, to on pokonał Oszołomostracha Drago i zgładził mrocznego szaleńca. Posłusznie zatem, wraz z Eretem zostaliśmy w miejscu. Szczerbatek zleciał na dół do stada morskich smoków, a ja zerknąłem na syna Ereta. Siedział on na gromogrzmocie, ponury i przygnębiony. Zrozumiałem że bardzo cierpi po utracie najlepszego przyjaciela, jakim był Czaszkochrup. Postanowiłem roztropnie oddalić jego myśli od smutnego tematu. - Jak się nazywa? - spytałem, wskazując na nowego smoka. - Mirlivan. - odparł zwięźle. - Mirlivan? Ładne imię. - Powiedziałem w zadumie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że naprawdę tak uważam... Tymczasem plusk na dole lekko zelżał. Spojrzeliśmy tam (razem ze Szczerbatką) i okazało się, że Czkawka wyciąga właśnie rękę do pierwszego ze stada. Najwyraźniej przywódcy. - Jak on to robi? - szepnąłem z podziwem. - przecież Seashockery zawsze uciekają na widok człowieka, a już dopiero człowieka na smoku. I to innym niż one. - Nie próbuj odgadnąć jak. Jego nikt nie ogarnie. - stwierdził z nutką goryczy. No cóż; to akurat prawda. Wtedy Czkawka dotknął pyska morskiego smoka. Wszystkie Seashockery, jak na zawołanie, ryknęły i podpłynęły do niego. "Porozmawiały" trochę ze Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka Czkawką, ale smoczej mowy akurat nie jest mu dane rozumieć. Nam zresztą też nie... Ze smoczej "rozmowy" wynikło chyba, że stado Seashocerów zgodziło się walczyć po naszej stronie. Czkawka uśmiechnął się (przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bo z takiej odległości ciężko dostrzec wyraz twarzy) i podleciał do nas. - Załatwione! Następne stado z nami! - oznajmił radośnie. - Jakie to wszystko skomplikowane... - stwierdził sarkastycznie Eret. - Podchodzi Czkawka do smoka, kładzie mu rękę na pysku i heja! Tyle go widzieliśmy! Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. - Wiesz, ostatnie twoje zdanie nie jest dla mnie zbyt jasne. - I nie ma być. Wraz z Ramunem przysłuchiwaliśmy się tej wymiany zdań, aż postanowiłem się włączyć. - Tralalalala. - powiedziałem z kamienną twarzą. - To też nie jest za bardzo zrozumiałe... - Ma być zrozumiałe, a nie "za bardzo zrozumiałe". - pouczyłem go. - Wiecie, ogólnie gramatyka jest fajna, ale mamy o ile się nie mylę, ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. - przerwał Eret. Czkawka zerknął wzwyż na swoje włosy, po czym stwierdził: - Nie. Nie widzę żadnych ważnych rzeczy. Eret zrobił doskonałego facepalma, po czym zapytał: - Serio? - Nie. - Aha. - Tak. - Dobrze. - Owszem. - Na pewno? - Nie. - Łe. - To dopiero gramatyka... - mruknąłem. - Dobra, chodźmy już poszukać tych smoków. - polecił poważnie Czkawka. - Jakich? - spytał Eret. - Nie wiem! Tych co nam się trafią. Eret przyjął informację do wiadomości, po czym ruszyliśmy zbierać smoczą armię. ''Rozdział 4'' Zęgirogi Zamkogłowe. Wszędzie. Krzyczą tak, że to aż uszy bolą. - Matko, je też trzeba wytresować? - spytał znużony Eret. - Wypadałoby. - odparł Czkawka. - A tym razem twoja kolej. Jego twarz rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech. - Porąbało cię?! - krzyknął Eret, przerażony propozycją. - Może ja to zrobię? - zaproponowałem. Tamci spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariata. - A robiłeś to kiedyś? '''- zapytał Czkawka. - Nie, ale ponoć to przydatna umiejętność, więc im szybciej się tego nauczę, tym lepiej. - Oj, niemądry dzieciaczku, to nie takie proste... - zaczął Eret, lecz przerwał mu złowrogi świst nad głową, kiedy przeleciał tam ogon Ramuna. - Jeszcze raz sypniesz mi takim epitetem, to będzie nieco niżej. - ostrzegłem. - Wiesz, jak to zabrzmiało? "Będzie nieco niżej"...? - spytał Eret z ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmieszkiem. Wywróciłem oczami. - Co z ciebie wyrośnie? - Jakie piękne skojarzenia... - mruknął zadumany Czkawka. - naprawdę niezłe! Dobry mężczyzna! - Matko, czym wy się interesujecie?! - krzyknąłem zgorszony. - Ja na przykład lataniem. - stwierdził Czkawka, z miną niewiniątka. - A ja fingowaniem swojej śmierci! - odpowiedział rozpromieniony Eret. - No tak, zauważyliśmy... - powiedział Czkawka. - O, a ja zauważyłem jeszcze jedno. - wtrąciłem. - Mianowicie od dłuższego czasu siedzimy tu i gadamy, a Zębirogi właśnie odlatują. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone